


affliction

by definitelynotmaria



Series: Beyond Over [5]
Category: AUSTEN Jane - Works, Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms, Sense and Sensibility - Jane Austen
Genre: Band Fic, Depression, Eating Disorders, Family Feels, Female Friendship, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Love Letters, Recovery, Sisters, Song writing, This is the most fluff ive ever written, background Elinor/Ward, basically just an original work, because georgiana lydia and marianne deserve to be friends, except, getting treatment, it's just 60k+ of sunshine, it's ugly and painful and should never be glorified or romanticized, marianne and colonel brandon deserved more of a story, marianne deserved more of a story, oh oh, since it's based off of like 1 total page, so they are, trauma isn't beautiful, writing sessions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definitelynotmaria/pseuds/definitelynotmaria
Summary: Joel fell in love once. It didn't end well. It also didn't stop him from doing it all over again.
Relationships: Colonel Brandon/Marianne Dashwood, Elinor Dashwood & Margaret Dashwood & Marianne Dashwood & Mrs. Dashwood
Series: Beyond Over [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765597
Kudos: 1





	affliction

_**~the songs~** _

_green light by lorde_

_daughter by exes_

_shrike by hozier_

_sign of the times by harry styles_

_grey by exes_

_adore you by harry styles_

_buzzcut season by lorde_

_work song by hozier_

_sherman oaks by exes_

_all love by fletcher_

_the phoenix by fall out boy_

_swim - reprise by valley_

**_~the poems~_ **

_the promise by jane hirshfield_

_try to praise the mutilated world by adam zagaiewski_

_(the translation I read was by clare cavanagh)_

_i am offering this poem by jimmy santiago baca_

_the years of water and light by ruth awad_

**_~bonus music~_ **

_oresteia: overture_

_the sleeping beauty, op. 66 - act ii: xvii. panorama_

_pictures at an exhibition: xv. the great gate of kiev_

_romeo and juliet, suite no. 2, op. 64c: montagues and capulets_

_sadko_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Is all of the ~classical piano music~ included a. not specifically composed for the piano, and b. Russian? Why yes it is, funny you asked


End file.
